


Feathers on cobble stone

by Glowmoss



Category: Princess Tutu, 嘘つき姫と盲目王子 | Usotsuki Hime to Moumoku Ouji | The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince (Video Game)
Genre: Ao3 is really acting up cause the story got copied twice, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: In preparation for a festival Mytho learns something very interesting about his knight,and It all started with a yellow feather
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu), Mytho/Rue (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 11





	Feathers on cobble stone

_There once was a god whos temper changed with the seasons, when it was cold and the leaves fell from the trees he became irritated and mean. he would leave the people of the small Village to defend themselves during the freezing season. When the summer came around and the fruit began to bloom he would bless the village and its people with powerful weapons to defend themselves from invaders who would try to pillage them for their holy weapons._

_One day the people had caught wind that the invaders would attack during the biting winter, and so they decided to beg the god for weapons during the winter but his foul mood had already kicked in. The people came up with an Idea, to give the raging god a gift, a woman. With her she carried her only possessions, ink,paper and a golden quil._

_The god immedently gave her back but the villagers insisted over and over until the god gave in and wed the woman, the two fought and bickered until the first chilly winds came and the people thought they were surely doomed until the gods blessed weapons came down from the freezing sky. The people rejoiced as they were able to protect their home once again, for the final time;the invaders gave up and the God was finally happy with his new family, and they lived happily ever after._

Prince Mytho closed the book and got up to close window of his study, winter was had fully rolled in and the cold breeze had chilled his skin. He had finally finished a rather large book of short stories from the east he still had four more equally thick books to finish but he had stayed up long enough, his beloved was waiting for him.

Closing the book he placed it back underneath a pile of books, he couldn't wait to finish the rest. Leaving the library he gave a slight nod of the head to the guards standing watch. His feet glided over the cobble stone as he made his way back to his chambers.

Standing outside of his room stood the head of the royal guard Fakir, green eyes piercing the darkness for anything and everything, he was also Mythos favorite author.

"My prince"

"Fakir, please, call me Mytho we're friends" Fakir smiled slightly and opened the door.

"Goodnight my Prince, I hear you have busy schedule tomorrow"

Mytho breezed past him and into his chamber, where his beloved Rue had already fallen asleep, she had her pillows bracing her back and her favorite book was sitting in her lap. The candle next to her had gone out as Mytho placing his crown on the night stand next to their bed and placed the book under his crown.

Shifting Rue onto her side he prepared himself to climb into bed but realised he left his sword in the library, he sighed and got back out, just when we was ready to snuggle with his wife.

Making his way towrds the heavy wooden door he placed his hand on the handle and cracked open but stopped himself, he could hear muttering voices. 

Now who could Fakir be talking to? He took his duties very seriously and rarely ever stopped to chat with someone,let alone on duty. Putting a single amber eye to door crack he strained his ear but was only able to hear bits and pieces.

"...go, I'll see yo-....rary- I know-" and that was all he heard before light foot steps echoed down the hall before disappereing completely.

He waited a few minuets before opening the door and Fakir straightened up immediately.

"My Prince, do you need something?" He asked, blank face showing nothing.

"I'm sorry to pull you from your post,but could you please grab my sword from the Library? I can't sleep knowing its in another room" he smiled at his friend.

"Of course, I'll be back" Mytho nodded and closed the door behind him, he waited until he couldn't hear his foot steps anymore. 

Mytho wondered just who Fakir was talking to so he decided to follow his friend, after all Mytho was a nosy little prince. He waited a minute or two before creeping down the hall twords his study in the library. His sword was next to his favorite chair, it was obvious as to where it was,it was basically sitting right out in the open.

Standing outside he listened carefully to any thing that might give Fakir, away. He heard His chair creak slightly and Mytho pulled away from the doors,seems Fakir's friend wasn't-

"What are you still doing here?" Oh? Mytho peeked as much as he could withput giving himself away, which wasn't much, Fakir had the sight of a hawk.

"-Waiting for you, You promised you would read to me" a girl? How odd, Fakir you naughty dog,just what have you been getting into?

"Geez, you are such a hassle" he said with light affection.

Mytho wanted desperately to see just who had Fakir wrapped around their finger,he managed to get a small peak but Fakirs wide body concealed the person,tch. Curse Fakir and his longness.

The knight/writer suddenly leaned down as a pair of pale arms pulled him down by the neck.

Mytho wiggled with excitment as he started to slowly creept back into his room only to be stopped by something next to his foot, a long yellow feather sat innocently by the door, well that wasn't there last time. Picking it he stepped quietly back to his room and closed the door with a soft click. He hated to wake up his beloved but this was important! 

Climbing into bed he gently patted Rue on the cheek.

"Rue! Rue! Dearest! Love of my life! Apple of my eye! My blinding sun! My ap-" Rue placed a hand over his mouth.

"Oh gods what did you do?" She groaned.

"I believe our cold hearted knight isn't so cold hearted after all~" He said and started explaining what he saw,but Rue only heard bits and pieces like Fakir,Sword,library and Girl. After that she passed out again and didn't walk up till the maids started shuffling about.

The next morning,after Mytho had already gotten up to deal with royal duties, leaving behind a single feather on his pillow, oh? Rue smiled and hid the feather as she called for her maids.

Oh boy was Rue going to enjoy this~

Behind Rue stood Ahiru, a clumsy girl with long orange hair that was always in a tight braid, she blinked her bright blue eyes at the princess.

"The prince did what?"

"You heard me Ahiru, he came back telling me something about Fakir and some woman in the Library and his sword last night, honestly I still think it was a dream,what do you think? Its rather hard to think about Fakir with another woman,he's practially married to his job"

Ahiru squawked "Well I'm not really sure," she said braiding Rue's hair. 

"Really? This is the first time I'v heard you not say any thing, what? are you into tall,dark and brooding?" Rue teased.

"Well um... I-" 

"No way! Dont tell me you actually like him!"

"No! Thats not it at all!" Ahiru flushed, compeletly embarrassed be the statement.

"Aw I'm sorry for teasing but I'd hate for you to get hurt!" Rue said handing the red head a sliver necklace to claps around her neck.

"What do you mean?"

Rue turned to her right hand maiden "you know what they say, its the quiet ones that are usually the roughest~" 

"The roughest? Princess what do you- ?!" The black swans comment finally clicked "quack!" Ahiru covered her burning face. "Your too cruel my lady!" Rue laughed tilled she clutched her sides, oh duck, she truly was an open book.

"Oh you know I enjoy teasing you, come we must hurry, we have much to do today!" The dark haired princess commanded, it was time to start the day!

Ahiru accompanied the young royal to the dinner where Mytho was looking over a rather long list of things that need to be fixed and tended to, several knights littered the place, including his captain.

Rue sat at the opposite end of the short table as her plates and cups were placed in front of her.

"Ahiru, be a dear and read over the list of todays schedule,please"

"Oh! Of course! Ah lets see, you have a meeting with the unnamed kingdom, hidden by the forest to deal with the monsters and over forestation of their kingdom, they would also like to open trade with us and make a treaty pack, after that we the annual fencing tournament and crown the winner, after that the celebration of a new fence master will commence, that is all for the day My lady" Rue nodded as she finished off her water.

"Now what of you,my prince? What is your agenda for the day?" Rue asked resting her chin on the back of her hand. 

"Not so different from yours my love, Fakir and I will be deciding on the decore,the food for the party and for our guests so," Mytho stood up and placed his sword on his hips and nodded to Fakir. The captain nodded back and made his way outside,waiting for the prince.

"Have a nice day love" Rue said looking over her list for the day as her husband left the room. "Oh Ahiru," the red head pulled herself away from a few of the maids.

"Yes My lady?"

"Mytho told me he also found something on the ground in the Library last night"

Rue crack a single knowing eye open and pulled some thing out from her long,black following sleeve, a single yellow feather.

"A-ah! It ah! Seems a bird has gotten in last night!" Ahiru panicked and started backing up, "I should go and quack!" She tripped over her booted foot and fell backwards only for a pair of arms to catch her.

"Well aren't you a knight In shining armor,Fakir" he pulled Ahiru to her feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment princess, I'v come to explain that the prince from the other kingdom has a condition he would like to meet, and next time watch where your going," he said dusting the bottom part of Ahirus dress off, "the letter said something about bringing his wolf to the meeting, as a security measure"

"Well as long as its tranined and won't stink up the place, I don't see why not, after all,we seem to have alot of animales roming about" she gave them a mischievous half smile and motioned to a small feather sitting by Ahiru's foot.

"Well, I have important matters to attend to, come Ahiru"

"Y-yes Milady!"

"Come, the last thing We need at the moment is a flock of chicks running about" they knew exactly what she was talking about,well Fakir did at least,since he immediantly turned and left.

"My lady? What should we bring for the w-wolf? Is there anything you want specifically?" Ahiru asked as the bord room was being redone and fixed to perfection.

"Hmm I was thinking roasted duck on a stick, is that alright with you?"

Rue asked teasing the poor girl once again.

"Q-quack! If y-you really think so," she shaking,oh the poor thing.

"I'm kidding" Rue said taking a seat in the sturdy,wooden chair as her loyal business men came in bringing info about their economy. Ahiru sighed and placed the royals favorite tea in front of her.

"you jest too much my lady, I'm afraid my heart can't take much more of this" in the next hour their guest will have arrived.

"But teasing you is so much fun, but I suggest finding a different spot to read, Mytho is already watching Fakir," she shooed everyone out of the large room, save for the knights that were too far away to hear anything. "Now how is that curse of yours? It hasn't been acting up much,has it? I'v been seeing more and more feather scattered about" Rue narrowed her eyes at the memory as to why Ahiru was the way she was now.

"I just can't forgive him! Experimenting on the servents like that, what a cruel, old man!" She slammed her tea cup down "when we find him I'll make sure he turns you back to normal!" 

Ahiru smiled softly "its fine my lady, If I didn't panic as loud as I did, we might have never know what he was doing, Im glad it was me instead of someone else!"

Rue smiled and looked over her notes "Fakir is quite the lucky man"

"My lady!" Rue laughed and sipped her tea, it wouldn't be long until their guests arrived, she wondered briefly if Mytho was hounding Fakir about his 'secret lover', she smiled at that,good,the man needed to learn how indulge in lifes blessing. 

Mytho tasted the roasted pig with a small smile,yes this would do.

"Fakir,come taste this, the sauce makes it even better" Fakir looked up from his list.

"Ah I don't think that would be a good idea, my hands are full and I might get grease all over the papers" Mytho broke off a small warm piece and brought it over to his leading knight. "My king I don't think- augh" 

Mytho had already pushed the strip of food to the knights lips,having no other choice the kight quickly ate the strip with a little sauce on the side of his lip.

"Its good isnt it? I think we have a fine batch of food this year, dont you think Fakir?"

"Don't we always?" Pride was laced in his words as they moved onto dessert, Mythos favorite.

"Oh I'v been dying to taste the blackberry truffles this year! We've had such an abundance of them this year! Oh these look amazing!" Fakir snorted but covered it up with a fake cough, Mytho loved his sweets, thats for sure. "Fakir, do you know what a lady would enjoy the most? While sitting next to a fire and reading with her loved one?"

This time Fakir really did choke,that was...oddly specific and kind of out of the blue- wait! Did the prince know about her? There's no way he could have known! 

"A small chocolate dove!" Mytho turned around and showed Fakir a small batch of cake shaped doves, "I think Rue will like these a lot, what do you think?"

Fakir coughed violently into his armour covered fist "I think we should go greet our guest,they should be arriving soon" Mytho sighed and pulled off his apron.

"Already? But I didn't even get the chance to eat the vanilla bunnies yet" 

"You'll have all night to eat them, just don't eat too many, remember last time it gave you a stomach ache" he reminded as they made their way twords the main door,where Rue and her lady in waiting stood.

"Announcing his royalness, Prince Làntern from the western kingdom hidden in the forest"

A young prince with short and fluffy white hair gave a polite bow to Mytho and Rue, he had soft black eyes and wore a very simple outfit. A rather dirty looking button down and some black pants to match his boots and cape, a top his head sat a simple golden crown.

"It is honor to meet you both, please forgive my ragged appearance, we had an encounter with one of monsters if the forest, but please call me,Phyier stal'tier, I hope we get get off on the right foot" outside castle the sound of loud yelling caught everyones attention. The doors bursted open and something big and black came forcing the doors open. Fakir immedently stepped between it and the royal family.

"Ah, princess! You promised you would be nice!" 

"Princess?" Ahiru asked before covering her mouth,

"Yes, this is princess, odd name for a massive wolf I know but its the only one she's ever told me" now this wolf was nothing like they expected, this wolf stood up on hooved feet and was atleast the size of a full grown man, maybe even taller if it wasn't slouching, the wolf had a pair of wicked looking claws to match! But that wasn't what scared Ahiru the most, it was the fact that this wolf had two sets of eyes on either side of her head and black fur that stood out agaisnt her white sclera and black eyes. 

"Hello princess, very nice to meet you" Rue said without fail perhaps she was another victim of that old mans project?

The wolf sat on her hind legs and let her wagging slowly.

"Shall we get started? Or should I change first? I'd hate to burn your noses with me smelling like the wild" Rue and Mytho led the prince and his...pet, deeper into the castle. With their respective right hand man following closely behind them.

"Im sorry I won't be staying for the rest of the meeting, I do have other important matters to attend to, but we have a bathroom not to far from here, if you care to bathe first" Mytho apologised.

"Ah, I know how busy life can be, please do what you need, I am after all, a guest in your house," he shifted from one foot to the other "all though I would enjoy a bath first,if you don't mind My lady"

Rue beconded Ahiru "can you please show our guest the bathroom? He might also need a change of cloths" 

The next ten minuets was spent going over papers and waiting for the new royal blood to clean himself. The two waited inside the business room, as Ahiru liked to call it, until another maid opened the door for the black eyed prince and his wolf.

The two sat down in front of Rue as she shiffed in her long,wine red and black with gold trimmimg dress.

"Now I understand your kingdom is over run with wild life"

Ahiru nearly fell alseep listening to the two continued back and forth she wondered what Fakir was doing, plus she hated the way that wolf kept looking at her. 

Fakir wondered what Ahiru was doing too....so he could march up to her and shake her brains out! 

Mytho had been dropping random comments about books and birds and honestly? It had been dragging on him all day.

"What do you think about Phyier stal'tier and his pet? Oh set the flowers a little higher, Fakir" 

"He looks like your twin," Fakir looked down at list, they were done with the main dinning hall, white and black flowers decorated room. Now all that was left to deal with was the prince and the fencing tournament. 

"Have you finished up with the flowers? All thats left is to watch the tournament and crown the winner" 

"Done already? My,my these days go by so fast" Mytho popped his fingers, they smelled like the flowers he was arranging, "lets go see how my beloved and our guest are doing,shall we? Oh and you need to worry about Guarding us during the festival, you'll be taking a break, understand?" He left no room to argue as he lead the way upstairs. Fakir could only follow wordlessly as they made their way to the meeting room.

The albino prince and his...pet? Were standing outside the room with Rue, Ahiru and several knights. 

All three of them,including the wolf, laughed at something.

"It seems the meeting went well?" Mytho announced,everyone turned to meet them.

"It went very smoothly, oh! Isn't almost time for the tournament?"

Mytho smiled with short nod, "it is, would you two care to stay? We have the best roasted pig!"

The wolfs tail started wagging at the mention of pig.

"Oh, would you like to stay Princess?" The four eyed wolf's tail wagged even harder, "I guess we will,thank you" Rue took lead in guiding them to a balconey that over saw the royal training court.

Outside the smell of baby breath tickled their noses as the challengers began preping.

Elegant chairs were brought to the balconey for the three royals to sit and watch.

"Ahriu,Fakir, you are off duty, go enjoy the festival" Mytho commanded watching the two fencers fight back and forth.

"But I-"

"That is a command,you two work so hard,Its only fair," Mytho snapped his fingers and eight armed guards entered,"we'll be fine,Fakir, you trained these men and woman yourself"

"I can't just-"

Rue laughed, "sorry,but neither of you have a choice, taste the steel rooster for me dear! I hear its extreamly rare and one of a kind!" Ahriu buried her hands in her face as the guards picked both of them up and set them outside the balconey.

"So uh Fakir,are we staying or-" the writer/swordsman was struggling to stay with the prince and princess as the guards kept shooing him with orders from the royals themselves to make sure Fakir enjoyed himself, how could he when he had an albino,amber eyed prince to worry about! And his black haired,red eyed wife!

"Um Fakir?" There was a light tug on his exposed arm.

He sighed "yes Ahiru?" Looking down into her nervous blue eyes.

"Can we um- well I was hoping that we could go eat at the festival? You know? For old time sake? unless your busy cause I know how-" a hand covered her mouth and a pale forehead touched her own.

"Yes,Ahiru I would," he responed, taking her hand,the guards snickered behind them as they walked down the log corridor, Fakir glanced behind him and tightened his grip on her tiny hand,"and what did she mean by steel rooster? I'v never heard anything about steel rooster on the menu"

"Oh! Its nothing! Just a funny pun I made a long time ago! Ha ha! You should have been there!" Fakir smiled and flicked her forhead,she was such a bad liar. As they walked out of the corridor,down the stairs and out into the court yard where the second round was starting, the two took a seat on one of the wooden benches.

While they were watching the tournament Fakir kept feeling the red heads eyes flick towrds him, well more something on him,following her gaze he suddenly undertood what Rue ment by steel rooster, an ugly flush ran across Fakir's face. When had the Princess become such a pervert!

"Steel rooster huh?" He asked trying to play off his embarrassment 

"Yup! I hear its um good" she rung her hand together, the fencing tournament had reached its final two competitors. Fakirs foot bouced next to Ahrius impatiently as they watched the new champion be crowed, the moment the cheers from the stands started up Fakir stood up and took Ahriu by the wrist.

"Hey! We still need to eat!" He ignored her and brought her inside the castle and into a lower floor. Once he was sure no one was around he shoved her up against the cold cobble stone.

"Would you like to taste my steel rooster?" He asked leaning down to her level,nosing touching as he tightened his grip on her wrists, "since you and the Princess seem to be having fun giving me nicknames" 

"Um y-yes!" He gave her a half smirk and brushed his lips near her ear.

"Good"


End file.
